Adrien Agreste: Procurado Vivo ou Morto
by Tris Pond
Summary: Ladybug resolve acusar Adrien de ser Hawk Moth. [Episódio Le Collectionneur].


Notas: Baseado no episódio Le Collectionneur. Versão PT de Adrien Agreste: Wanted Dead or Alive. Miraculous pertence a Thomas Astruc.

Ps: Aqui Marinette não ouviu a conversa dos colegas, dizendo que o livro era do pai de Adrien.

Em itálico estão as frases originais do seriados.

* * *

Chat estava prestes a pular da janela quando percebeu que tinha uma mensagem de Ladybug. Sabendo que era algo importante, resolveu ouvir logo.

_"Chat Noir. Eu acho que sei quem Hawk Moth é. Traga seus bigodes logo para cá"_ Ladybug falou.

Chat Noir prendeu a respiração. Será que finalmente tinham encontrado o responsável por todas as atrocidades ocorridas na cidade? Será que conseguiriam avançar na busca pelo vilão? Saber a identidade dele era um passo crucial na sua derrota.

Ele correu para encontrar Ladybug o mais rápido possível e não demorou muito até ele a ver andando de um lado para o outro e resmungando sozinha. Apesar de toda seriedade da situação, Chat sorriu de lado. Sua lady era muito impaciente.

_"Ouviu meus recados por acaso?_" ela perguntou, interrompendo as reclamações que estava fazendo da sua demora.

_"Ouvi e mal posso esperar para saber mais, my lady detetive. Então quem é o suspeito?" _ele retrucou, inclinando-se na direção dela.

Ele olhou para ela com expectativa. Estava bastante ansioso para descobrir quem era. Porém, o nome que ouviu foi o que menos esperava.

"Adrien Agreste" ela falou.

Por um momento, ele ficou sem reação, a encarando como se ela estivesse completamente louca. Essa era a coisa mais absurda que ele já tinha ouvido.

Ele deu um passo para trás, colocando distância entre eles. Não sabia se fizera isso em um instinto de autoproteção ou se só o choque da notícia o fizera se mover.

Ele a encarou como se estivesse procurando sinais de mentiras. Adrien quase esperava que ela fosse dizer "primeiro de abril!" ou algo do tipo - será que essa era a forma de Ladybug dizer que já tinha descoberto a sua verdadeira identidade e estava só tirando onda com ele? Não, ele decidiu. Ela era muito honesta para isso.

O rosto dela continuava sério, embora um pouco preocupado. Como se estivesse esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Mas o quê?

Ele sabia que precisava limpar o nome dele. Porém, como Chat Noir conseguiria convencer que Adrien não era Hawk Moth sem revelar a própria identidade?

Então Chat começou a rir. Ele não conseguia se controlar. Certo, talvez estivesse um pouco histérico. Mas a situação toda parecia tão absurda. Ele era um super herói e sua forma civil estava sendo acusada pela sua parceira de luta de ser um super vilão. E, claro, não tinha como provar que ela estava errada sem que fizesse que ela ficasse irritada com ele para sempre. Então, para não perder a amizade de Ladybug como Chat Noir, ele precisaria perder a chance que ela um dia o amasse como Adrien? Perfeito.

Isso sem falar no fato que ele se ele não conseguisse convencer Ladybug da verdade, ele precisaria dar um jeito de lutar contra si mesmo. Ótimo.

"Do que você está rindo?" Ladybug perguntou irritada e ele sabia que devia ter ferido o orgulho dela ao não ter levado a sério a acusação.

"Você acha que ele é Hawk Moth? Ele não parece ser capaz de fazer muita coisa" observou Chat.

Ladybug parecia prestes a retrucar até que eles ouviram gritos. Trocaram um olhar rápido, sabendo que essa conversa teria que ficar para depois.

Horas mais tarde, lá estavam eles em um telhado de Paris para discutir a possibilidade de Adrien ser Hawk Moth.

Chat queria ter tido mais tempo para preparar seu caso de defesa, entretanto, sua agenda lotada não o deixou com tempo livre até o momento que precisou encontrar Ladybug novamente.

"Você o conhece?" perguntou Ladybug, com uma ansiedade estranha na voz. Ele considerou que ela devia estar ansiosa em pegar o tão temível vilão.

Chat hesitou. Estava em uma situação complicada porque não podia mentir descaradamente para sua lady, contudo também não podia falar a verdade.

"Não somos melhore amigos, mas sei que ele não pode ser Hawk Moth. Ele nem tempo para isso" falou, esperando que essa explicação fosse o suficiente para convencer Ladybug. Não foi.

"Chat, eu sei que ele é seu amigo, porém ele pode ser Hawk Moth. Você sabe de alguma coisa que possa ser uma prova de que ele não é Hawk?" ela perguntou.

Ele pensou, procurando desesperadamente qualquer coisa que o fizesse inocente nos olhos de Ladybug.

"Ele tem uma queda por você!" falou impulsivamente e quase se bateu depois. Sério, isso foi o melhor que ele pôde pensar? "Embora eu tenha que dizer que se eu fosse você, eu me escolheria, my lady" ele acrescentou, porque sabia que ela desconfiaria se ele falasse tão naturalmente de um outro homem gostando dela.

Ladybug pareceu surpresa com a informação e talvez até mesmo desconcertada. Ela parecia não saber como reagir e por fim deu um sorriso pequeno. Chat tentou não pensar no que isso significava – será que ela tinha uma queda por Adrien? Ou será que ela só estava feliz em saber que alguém tinha uma queda por ela?

"E se ele tem uma queda por você, significa no mínimo que ele não a odeia. Ou seja, ele não pode ser o Hawk Moth" disse, seguindo o péssimo raciocínio que ele tinha criado. Por que ele não tinha se preparado para o fato que talvez Ladybug o acusasse de ser seu inimigo?

"Certo, gatinho, você acha que ele tem uma queda por mim. Mesmo que seja verdade, isso não prova nada" ela falou, ficando séria novamente. "Adrien pode estar espalhando esse rumor para que não suspeitemos dele".

Chat olhou para Ladybug ofendido. Ela estava duvidando do seu amor? Certo, ela não sabia que Adrien era ele, mas ainda assim. Ele nunca faria isso.

"Por que você suspeita dele, afinal?" ele perguntou, cansado. Não tinha ideia de como poderia provar que era inocente sem revelar a sua identidade.

"Bem, ele está com um objeto que pertence a Hawk" ela falou, o fazendo ficar confuso. O que ele tinha que era do vilão? Como ele tivera acesso a isso? "Eu não quero suspeitar dele, mas..." ela deixou a frase incompleta, mostrando que o faria até ter outra opção. "Além disso, Adrien quase nunca está por perto nos ataques de akumas" ela franziu a testa, como se só tivesse pensado nisso agora.

"Ei, se for assim, também temos que duvidar de Marinette" Chat falou, não era como se ele realmente achasse que a sua colega de classe fosse Hawk Moth, mas queria convencer Ladybug a desistir desse ponto.

"NÃO!" a menina falou, rápido demais. "Eu... Quero dizer, ela... Eu já a vi várias vezes durante ataques" falou Ladybug.

"Sério?" Chat ficou surpreso. Ele só vira Marinette no caso de Nathaniel e uma vez ou outra antes de um akuma, porém nenhuma outra vez _durante_ um ataque¹.

"Não pode ser ela" confirmou a menina. "E ela parece ser muito boa para isso" acrescentou, ganhando confiança nas palavras.

Chat acenou com a cabeça. Não conhecia muito bem Marinette, mas sabia que ela era uma pessoa bondosa. Ela era extraordinariamente legal com os outros.

"A Princesa é muito gentil" ele concordou. "Ela é muito fofa, também acho que não é ela. E nem Adrien" ele insistiu.

"Eu sei, no fundo também não acho que seja ele" Ladybug suspirou. "Mas..." ela ia começar mais uma vez seu discurso de Adrien-deve-ser-Hawk-Moth.

"Eu já o vi várias vezes durantes ataques. Não tem como ele ser Hawk Moth" ele interrompeu, se odiando por mentir por Ladybug, contudo estava ficando sem opções. E não é como se ela realmente estivesse certa, ele só não podia dizer os motivos verdadeiros dela estar errada.

"Oh, okay. Então não é ele. Por que você não disse logo?" ela perguntou, reclamando.

Ele revirou os olhos. Ladybug era tão mandona. Mas ele estava muito feliz para realmente ficar irritado. Seu nome estava limpo. Ele estava seguro.

"Porém, deve ser alguém que ele conhece... Para ter dado o objeto..." ela falou, como se estivesse pensando em voz alta.

Chat estremeceu. Não podia acreditar que ninguém que ele conhecesse fosse Hawk Moth. Não tinha como.

"Qual foi o objeto?" perguntou decidido a investigar. Ele entenderia o que estava acontecendo.

"Desculpa, não posso dizer" Ladybug falou e ela soou tão sincera que Chat escolheu não perguntar mais. Sentia que não faria muito bem insistir no assunto nesse momento.

Ele ainda descobriria como Hawk Moth estava relacionado a ele. Mas depois. Agora ele só aproveitaria que tinha conseguido eliminar as suspeitas de Ladybug de si.

"Ei, você quer apostar corrida?" ele perguntou, querendo relaxar e com medo que Ladybug resolvesse ir para casa agora que o problema tinha sido eliminado.

"Só se você não estiver com medo de perder" ela retrucou, sorrindo.

"My lady, um homem nunca tem medo de perder para sua dama. Ele só aceita a derrota feliz quando isso acontece" ele falou. "Mas claro que eu vou ganhar" falou com um sorriso confiante.

"É isso que vamos ver" foi o único o aviso dela antes de disparar. Ele correu atrás dela no mesmo instante.

* * *

Parte 9 de 23 de Contos de Miraculous - 2ª Temporada.


End file.
